This invention relates to a simple and convenient, tongue mounted receiving end of a xe2x80x9cballxe2x80x9d coupler, of the type commonly used for trailers, recreational vehicles, and boats. The device is also adaptable to general coupling applications, e.g., gate and door fasteners, shelving, and other applications wherein it is desirable to couple two objects together simply and quickly.
With regard to couplers in particular, many coupler devices are currently available which connect to the typical hitch ball. However, most of these include unduly large and complicated mechanisms, with many having a multiplicity of parts. Furthermore, most require manual manipulation of the device during the attachment process. In some, manual input is required to move the device from the open to the closed position.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide a compactly configured and easy-to-use hitch ball receiving mechanism, having an uncomplicated locking mechanism and a minimum of moving parts.
Another object is to provide a mechanism which requires no manual manipulation during the process in which the hitch ball is secured.
Our invention is an easy to use coupling device having an uncomplicated latching mechanism and a minimum of moving parts. It is particularly suited for receiving a typical trailer hitch ball. Our device is compactly configured and requires no manual manipulation of the latching mechanism during the attachment of the device to a typical hitch ball.
An apparatus for receiving and securing a ball is provided, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round ball, the frame further having an opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support further having: a first face, the pivoting ball support first face having a recess, the pivoting ball support first face being at least partially beneath a portion of the ball when the pivoting ball support is in the first position, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support first face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening when the pivoting ball support is in the first position, the pivoting ball support first face recess being positioned for encounter with the ball when the pivoting ball support is in the first position; a second face, the pivoting ball support second face having a recess, the second face recess being positioned for encounter with the ball as the ball is inserted into the frame opening; a spring, the spring having a first and second end, the spring""s first end being positioned against the pivoting ball support, the spring""s second end being positioned against the frame, such that movement of the pivoting ball support from the first position to the second position is resisted; and a rotation member, the rotation member being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the rotation member causes rotation of the pivoting ball support.
In another embodiment, the pivoting ball support further has a hollow, the hollow being sized to receive the spring first end, and the frame further has a hollow, the hollow being sized to receive the spring second end.
In another embodiment, the frame further has a rear interior portion, the rear interior portion defining a rear cavity, the frame hollow being positioned in the frame rear interior portion.
In another embodiment, the frame further has a rear interior wall portion, the frame hollow being positioned in the rear interior wall portion.
In another embodiment, the spring length is less than the ball diameter when the pivoting ball support is in the first position.
In another embodiment, the degree of pivot between the pivoting ball support first position and second position is not more than 21 degrees.
In another embodiment, the ratio of the pivoting ball support width to the frame width at the pivot point is not less than 0.70.
In another embodiment, the ratio of the pivoting ball support width at the pivot point to the ball diameter is not less than 0.70.
In another embodiment, the frame further has a slot and the rotation member comprises an extension member extending from the pivoting ball support through the frame slot.
In another embodiment, the pivoting ball support extension member has an end portion, the end portion being shaped to form an acute angle with respect to the frame.
In another embodiment, the ratio of the ball diameter to the maximum frame width at the pivot point is not less than 0.95.
In another embodiment, the frame further has a top and at least two non-intersecting ridges on the frame top.
In another embodiment, the frame further has a slot and a pair of top extensions, the frame top extensions each having a hole, and the pivoting ball support further has a top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension having a hole, the pivoting ball support top extension being configured such that the pivoting ball support top extension extends through the frame slot, the frame top extensions being positioned on the frame such that the pivoting ball support top extension hole coincides with the frame top extension holes, when the pivoting ball support is in the first position, such that a pin may be simultaneously positioned within the pivoting ball support top extension hole and the frame top extension holes, the frame top extensions each having a downwardly tapered front portion, each front portion joining one of the frame top ridges.
In another embodiment, the frame further has a slot and a top extension, and the pivoting ball support further has a top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension having a hole, the pivoting ball support top extension being configured such that the pivoting ball support top extension extends through the frame slot, the frame top extension being positioned on the frame such that a pin within the pivoting ball support top extension is adjacent the frame top extension when the pivoting ball support is in the first position, the frame top extension preventing the movement of the pivoting ball support from the first position.
In another embodiment, the frame has a slot, and the pivoting ball support further has a top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension having a hole, the pivoting ball support top extension being configured such that the pivoting ball support top extension extends through the frame slot, and the apparatus further comprises a pin, the pin having at least two portions having different diameters, and a pin retaining member having a first end attached to the pin first portion, and a second end having a loop, the loop having a substantially straight lower side, the second end being biased to encompass another of the pin portions when the pin is inserted into the pivoting ball support hole, the second end encompassing the other pin portion such that the loop lower side is closely received between the other pin portion and the frame, the loop lower side preventing the movement of the pivoting ball support from the first position.
In another embodiment, the frame further has a top extension, the frame top extension being positioned on the frame such that the inserted pin""s first portion is adjacent the frame top extension when the pivoting ball support is in the first position, the frame top extension preventing the movement of the pivoting ball support from the first position.
In another embodiment, the number of pin portions is three, the middle portion being closely received by the pivoting ball support extension hole.
In another embodiment, the frame further has a rear interior portion, the rear interior portion defining a rear cavity, the spring second end being positioned against the frame rear interior portion.
In another embodiment, the frame further has a rear interior wall portion, the spring second end being positioned against the rear interior wall portion.
In another embodiment, the frame further has an exterior lip, the frame exterior lip being attached to the frame proximate the frame opening, the frame exterior lip further extending radially from the frame opening, the frame exterior lip being tapered downwardly as it extends.
In another embodiment, the frame further has an interior lip, the frame interior lip being shaped and positioned to extend beneath a portion of the ball positioned in the frame front interior section.
In another embodiment, the apparatus further comprises means for preventing pivoting ball support movement, such that movement of the pivoting ball support from the first position to the second position is prevented.
In another embodiment, the pivoting ball support rotates with respect to the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being fixed with respect to the frame.
In another embodiment, the pivoting ball support rotates with the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point rotating with respect to the frame.
In another embodiment, the apparatus for receiving and securing a ball, comprises: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round ball, the frame further having an opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support further having: a first face, the pivoting ball support first face having a recess, the pivoting ball support first face being at least partially beneath a portion of the ball when the pivoting ball support is in the first position, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support first face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening, the pivoting ball support first face recess being positioned for encounter with the ball when the pivoting ball support is in the first position; a second face, the pivoting ball support second face having a recess, the second face recess being positioned for encounter with the ball as the ball is inserted into the frame opening; means for resisting pivoting ball support movement, such that movement of the pivoting ball support first face from the first position to the second position is resisted.
In another embodiment, the frame has a slot, and the pivoting ball support further has a top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension having a hole, the pivoting ball support top extension being configured such that the pivoting ball support top extension extends through the frame slot, and the apparatus further comprises a pin, the pin having at least two portions having different diameters, and a pin retaining member having a first end attached to the pin first portion, and a second end having a loop, the loop having a substantially straight lower side, the second end being biased to encompass another of the pin portions when the pin is inserted into the pivoting ball support hole, the second end encompassing the other pin portion such that the loop lower side is closely received between the other pin portion and the frame, the loop lower side preventing the movement of the pivoting ball support from the first position.
In another embodiment, the frame further has a top extension, the frame top extension being positioned on the frame such that the inserted pin""s first portion is adjacent the frame top extension when the pivoting ball support is in the first position, the frame top extension preventing the movement of the pivoting ball support from the first position.
In another embodiment, the number of pin portions is three, the middle portion being closely received by the pivoting ball support extension hole.
An apparatus for receiving and securing a ball is provided, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round ball, the frame further having an opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being at least partially beneath a portion of the ball when the pivoting ball support is in the first position, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening; a spring, the spring having a first and second end, the pivoting ball support further having a hollow, the hollow being sized to receive the spring first end, and the frame further having a hollow, the hollow being sized to receive the spring second end, such that movement of the pivoting ball support from the first position to the second position is resisted; and a rotation member, the rotation member being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the rotation member causes rotation of the pivoting ball support.
In another embodiment, the frame further has a rear interior portion, the rear interior portion defining a rear cavity, the frame hollow being positioned in the frame rear interior portion.
In another embodiment, the frame further has a rear interior wall portion, the frame hollow being positioned in the rear interior wall portion.
An apparatus for receiving and securing a ball is provided comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round ball, the frame further having an opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being at least partially beneath a portion of the ball when the pivoting ball support is in the first position, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening; a spring, the spring having a first and second end, the spring""s first end being positioned against the pivoting ball support, the spring""s second end being positioned against the frame, such that movement of the pivoting ball support from the first position to the second position is resisted, the spring length being less than the ball width when the pivoting ball support is in the first position; and a rotation member, the rotation member being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the rotation member causes rotation of the pivoting ball support.
An apparatus for receiving and securing a ball is provided, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round ball, the frame further having an opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support being movable from a first position to a second position, the degree of pivot between the pivoting ball support first position and second position being not more than twenty-one degrees, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being at least partially beneath a portion of the ball when the pivoting ball support is in the first position, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening when the pivoting ball support is in the first position; a spring, the spring having a first and second end, the spring""s first end being positioned against the pivoting ball support, the spring""s second end being positioned against the frame, such that movement of the pivoting ball support from the first position to the second position is resisted; and a rotation member, the rotation member being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the rotation member causes rotation of the pivoting ball support.
An apparatus for receiving and securing a ball is provided, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round ball, the frame further having an opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the ratio of the pivoting ball support width to the frame width at the pivot point being not less than 0.70, and further, the pivoting ball support being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being at least partially beneath a portion of the ball when the pivoting ball support is in the first position, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening when the pivoting ball support is in the first position; a spring, the spring having a first and second end, the spring""s first end being positioned against the pivoting ball support, the spring""s second end being positioned against the frame, such that movement of the pivoting ball support from the first position to the second position is resisted; and a rotation member, the rotation member being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the rotation member causes rotation of the pivoting ball support.
An apparatus for receiving and securing a ball is provided, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round ball, the frame further having an opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the ratio of the pivoting ball support width, at the pivot point, to the ball diameter being not less than 0.70, and further, the pivoting ball support being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being at least partially beneath a portion of the ball when the pivoting ball support is in the first position, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening when the pivoting ball support is in the first position; a spring, the spring having a first and second end, the spring""s first end being positioned against the pivoting ball support, the spring""s second end being positioned against the frame, such that movement of the pivoting ball support from the first position to the second position is resisted; and a rotation member, the rotation member being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the rotation member causes rotation of the pivoting ball support.
An apparatus for receiving and securing a ball is provided, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round ball, the frame further having an opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being at least partially beneath a portion of the ball when the pivoting ball support is in the first position, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening when the pivoting ball support is in the first position; a spring, the spring having a first and second end, the spring""s first end being positioned against the pivoting ball support, the spring""s second end being positioned against the frame, such that movement of the pivoting ball support from the first position to the second position is resisted; and a rotation member, the rotation member being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the rotation member causes rotation of the pivoting ball support, the frame further having a slot and the rotation member further having an extension member extending from the pivoting ball support through the frame slot, the pivoting ball support extension member having an end portion, the end portion being shaped to form an acute angle with respect to the frame.
An apparatus for receiving and securing a ball is provided, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round ball, the frame further having an opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being at least partially beneath a portion of the ball when the pivoting ball support is in the first position, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening when the pivoting ball support is in the first position, the ratio of the ball diameter to the maximum frame width at the pivot point being not less than 0.95; a spring, the spring having a first and second end, the spring""s first end being positioned against the pivoting ball support, the spring""s second end being positioned against the frame, such that movement of the pivoting ball support from the first position to the second position is resisted; and a rotation member, the rotation member being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the rotation member causes rotation of the pivoting ball support.
An apparatus for receiving and securing a ball is provided, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round ball, the frame further having an opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section, the frame further having a top and at least two non-intersecting ridges on the frame top; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being at least partially beneath a portion of the ball when the pivoting ball support is in the first position, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening; a spring, the spring having a first and second end, the spring""s first end being positioned against the pivoting ball support, the spring""s second end being positioned against the frame, such that movement of the pivoting ball support from the first position to the second position is resisted; and a rotation member, the rotation member being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the rotation member causes rotation of the pivoting ball support.
In another embodiment, the frame further has a slot and a pair of top extensions, the frame top extensions each having a hole, and the pivoting ball support further has a top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension having a hole, the pivoting ball support top extension being configured such that the pivoting ball support top extension extends through the frame slot, the frame top extensions being positioned on the frame such that the pivoting ball support top extension hole coincides with the frame top extension holes, when the pivoting ball support is in the first position, such that a pin may be simultaneously positioned within the pivoting ball support top extension hole and the frame top extension holes, the frame top extensions each having a downwardly tapered front portion, each front portion joining one of the frame top ridges.
An apparatus for receiving and securing a ball is provided, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round ball, the frame further having an opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being at least partially beneath a portion of the ball when the pivoting ball support is in the first position, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening when the pivoting ball support is in the first position, the frame further having a slot and a top extension, and the pivoting ball support further having a top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension having a hole, the pivoting ball support top extension being configured such that the pivoting ball support top extension extends through the frame slot, the frame top extension being positioned on the frame such that a pin within the pivoting ball support top extension is adjacent the frame top extension when the pivoting ball support is in the first position, the frame top extension preventing the movement of the pivoting ball support from the first position; a spring, the spring having a first and second end, the spring""s first end being positioned against the pivoting ball support, the spring""s second end being positioned against the frame, such that movement of the pivoting ball support from the first position to the second position is resisted; and a rotation member, the rotation member being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the rotation member causes rotation of the pivoting ball support.
An apparatus for receiving and securing a ball is provided, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round ball, the frame further having an opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section, the frame further having an exterior lip, the frame exterior lip being attached to the frame proximate the frame opening, the frame exterior lip further extending radially from the frame opening, the frame exterior lip being tapered downwardly as it extends; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being at least partially beneath a portion of the ball when the pivoting ball support is in the first position, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening; a spring, the spring having a first and second end, the spring""s first end being positioned against the pivoting ball support, the spring""s second end being positioned against the frame, such that movement of the pivoting ball support from the first position to the second position is resisted; and a rotation member, the rotation member being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the rotation member causes rotation of the pivoting ball support.
An apparatus for receiving and securing a ball is provided, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round ball, the frame further having an opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section, the frame further having an interior lip, the frame interior lip being shaped and positioned to extend beneath a portion of the ball positioned in the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being at least partially beneath a portion of the ball when the pivoting ball support is in the first position, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening; a spring, the spring having a first and second end, the spring""s first end being positioned against the pivoting ball support, the spring""s second end being positioned against the frame, such that movement of the pivoting ball support from the first position to the second position is resisted; and a rotation member, the rotation member being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the rotation member causes rotation of the pivoting ball support.
An apparatus for receiving and securing a ball is provided, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round ball, the frame further having an opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being at least partially beneath a portion of the ball when the pivoting ball support is in the first position, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening; a spring, the spring having a first and second end, the spring""s first end being positioned against the pivoting ball support, the spring""s second end being positioned against the frame, such that movement of the pivoting ball support from the first position to the second position is resisted; a rotation member, the rotation member being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the rotation member causes rotation of the pivoting ball support; and means for preventing pivoting ball support movement, such that movement of the pivoting ball support first face from the first position to the second position is prevented.
An apparatus for receiving and securing a ball, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round ball, the frame further having an opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being at least partially beneath a portion of the ball when the pivoting ball support is in the first position, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening when the pivoting ball support is in the first position; means for resisting pivoting ball support movement, such that movement of the pivoting ball support first face from the first position to the second position is resisted; and a rotation member, the rotation member being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the rotation member causes rotation of the pivoting ball support.
In another embodiment, the means for resisting pivoting ball support movement comprises a spring, the spring having a first and second end, the pivoting ball support further having a hollow, the hollow being sized to receive the spring first end, and the frame further having a hollow, the hollow being sized to receive the spring second end.
In another embodiment, the frame further has a rear interior portion, the rear interior portion defining a rear cavity, the frame hollow being positioned in the frame rear interior portion.
In another embodiment, the frame further has a rear interior wall portion, the frame hollow being positioned in the rear interior wall portion.
In another embodiment, the means for resisting pivoting ball support movement comprises a spring, the spring length being less than the ball diameter.
In another embodiment, the degree of pivot between the pivoting ball support first position and second position is not more than twenty-one degrees.
In another embodiment, the ratio of the pivoting ball support width to the frame width at the pivot point is not less than 0.70.
In another embodiment, the ratio of the pivoting ball support width, at the pivot point, to the ball diameter is not less than 0.70.
In another embodiment, the frame further has a slot and the rotation member further has an extension member extending from the pivoting ball support through the frame slot, the pivoting ball support extension member having an end portion, the end portion being shaped to form an acute angle with respect to the frame.
In another embodiment, the ratio of the ball diameter to the maximum frame width at the pivot point is not less than 0.95.
In another embodiment, the frame further has a top and at least two non-intersecting ridges on the frame top.
In another embodiment, the frame further has a slot and a pair of top extensions, the frame top extensions each having a hole, and the pivoting ball support further has a top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension having a hole, the pivoting ball support top extension being configured such that the pivoting ball support top extension extends through the frame slot, the frame top extensions being positioned on the frame such that the pivoting ball support top extension hole coincides with the frame top extension holes, when the pivoting ball support is in the first position, such that a pin may be simultaneously positioned within the pivoting ball support top extension hole and the frame top extension holes, the frame top extensions each having a downwardly tapered front portion, each front portion joining one of the frame top ridges.
In another embodiment, the frame further has a slot and a top extension, and the pivoting ball support further has a top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension having a hole, the pivoting ball support top extension being configured such that the pivoting ball support top extension extends through the frame slot, the frame top extension being positioned on the frame such that a pin within the pivoting ball support top extension is adjacent the frame top extension when the pivoting ball support is in the first position, the frame top extension preventing the movement of the pivoting ball support from the first position.
In another embodiment, the frame has a slot, and further the pivoting ball support further has a top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension having a hole, the pivoting ball support top extension being configured such that the pivoting ball support top extension extends through the frame slot, and the apparatus further comprises a pin, the pin having at least two portions having different diameters, and a pin retaining member having a first end attached to the pin first portion, and a second end having a loop, the loop having a substantially straight lower side, the second end being biased to encompass another of the pin portions when the pin is inserted into the pivoting ball support hole, the second end encompassing the other pin portion such that the loop lower side is closely received between the other pin portion and the frame, the loop lower side preventing the movement of the pivoting ball support from the first position.
In another embodiment, the frame further has a top extension, the frame top extension being positioned on the frame such that the inserted pin""s first portion is adjacent the frame top extension when the pivoting ball support is in the first position, the frame top extension preventing the movement of the pivoting ball support from the first position.
In another embodiment, the number of pin portions is three, the middle portion being closely received by the pivoting ball support extension hole.
In another embodiment, the apparatus, further comprises means for preventing pivoting ball support movement, such that movement of the pivoting ball support first face from the first position to the second position is prevented.
In another embodiment, the frame further has an interior lip, the frame interior lip being shaped and positioned to extend beneath a portion of the ball positioned in the frame front interior section.
An apparatus for receiving and securing a ball is provided, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round ball, the frame further having an opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow hitch ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the hitch ball when the hitch ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the hitch ball from passing through the frame opening when the pivoting ball support is in the first position; means for resisting pivoting ball support movement, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from the first position to the second position is resisted; means for preventing pivoting ball support movement, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from the first position to the second position is resisted; and pivoting ball support forced rotation means, such that the pivoting ball support face can be manually moved from the first to the second position.